


病患莫扎特观察日记

by bruciehoney



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M, top Salieri
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruciehoney/pseuds/bruciehoney
Summary: 莫扎特觉得他自己得了难言之隐的毛病，决定去医院看看，然后他遇到了个非常高冷的主治医生萨列里，就在他以为他没得救的时候，萨列里医生妙手回春，莫扎特看到自己勃起成功了！谢过医生之后，就高高兴兴回家了，结果几天之后，他发现，他根本就……





	1. Chapter 1

病患名字：沃尔夫冈 阿马德乌斯 莫扎特  
就诊时间：xx日 xx月 xxxx年  
就诊科目：性功能科

————————第一次就诊————————

莫扎特第一次发现自己勃起无能这件事，是发生在他第一次找女票上门滚床单的时候。就在两个人你侬我侬之际，衣服都脱了，就差一举插入的时刻。莫扎特这才发觉自己根本就没勃起，甚至一点迹象都没有。

在女友不甘心的几番口交伺候下，依旧无法勃起的莫扎特，一脸疑惑的看着自己毫无生气的器官，再抬头看了看女友恼怒的脸庞。莫扎特还没来得及开口安慰对方，下一秒女方一个巴掌毫不客气的甩到莫扎特的脸上，然后狼狈地捡起丢弃在一旁的衣服，哭哭啼啼地跑走后，莫扎特一脸无辜的望着自家兄弟那垂头丧气的摸样，有这么一丝丝的无语。

结果，秉承着好事不出门坏事传千里的特性，莫扎特不举的消息，瞬间传遍了他的整个社交圈，以至于第二天一早，刚刚睡醒的莫扎特就连续收到了好几十条来自各方的慰问短信，虽然其中有不少掺杂着嘲笑的意味，也就他的死党之一，达·某私人医院院长的儿子·蓬特，特别关心的给他推荐了一大串的性功能科专家。

完全不担心自己名气的莫扎特，窝在被窝里吹着空调，手指拨弄着触屏，仔细的看着达蓬特推荐的医生们。看着那些长相不咋样，看着就不怎么顺眼的医生们，莫扎特根本提不起一点去看病的欲望，直到一张一丝不苟梳着低位单马尾，身着黑色圣马可装，领口还不忘别着黑色领花的医生的照片出现在莫扎特眼前的时候。

“这是医生吗？太好看了吧！没有搞错吗？”

原本还懒洋洋窝在被窝里的莫扎特，猛地从床上坐起，然后右手小心翼翼滑动着触屏仔仔细细的阅读着这位专家的详细资料，一边左手去勾着床头柜上的座机，在找到那家医院的电话之时，便毫不客气的一个电话拨过去，在调戏了一番前台之后，顺利预约到了这位名为安东尼奥 萨列里的性功能专家门诊。

虽然在对方得知莫扎特是约这个专科后，急转直下的语气让莫扎特略微有点不爽以外，一想到能亲眼见到这位神秘的专科医生，就让他兴奋不已，毕竟谁能想到，在这样的一个普通人看起来都十分尴尬的专科里，居然还有着这样一位让人看着就垂涎三尺的禁欲系医生呢？

预约成功，就意味着，只要自己这边没有意外，迟早都能见到这位医生的前提下，莫扎特意料之外的失眠了。本来就每天睡得很少的莫扎特，头一回儿失眠了，也不知道是不是因为自己太兴奋了，还是写谱压力太大，翻来覆去就是睡不着，迫不得已打开手机无聊的浏览着网页，也许是因为白天一直搜索着萨列里的消息，以至于现在莫扎特随便打开哪个网页，网页的广告里都会有这个人的照片以及不知道真假的广告。

所以到了预约的时候，莫扎特顶着不算怎么浅的黑眼圈出现在了某医院门口，看着医院名字，莫扎特突然有了一种不怎么好的预感，好死不死的就是达蓬特家的私人医院，怪不得他当时打那个电话还觉得电话号码眼熟，很久以前自己还曾以骚扰达蓬特家医院前台为乐趣呢。没想到，在找到这位禁欲系医生的兴奋冲击下，把电话号码这事给忘了。

不得已，莫扎特怕被自己好友逮住的前提下，灰溜溜的摸进医院，偷偷摸摸的办理了挂号等手续后，便难得没有调戏护士的前提下，捏着自己的就诊单安安分分的坐在专家门诊的门口。坐在长椅上的莫扎特，看了看周围一群垂头丧气的男性生物后，眨了眨眼，略微有点尴尬的用食指挠了挠脸颊，然后低头玩起了手机。

由于莫扎特预约的时间比较早，不一会儿，就叫到了他的号码。莫扎特小心翼翼的推开房门，这人还没见到，薰衣草的清香倒是弄得莫扎特鼻子瘙痒，几乎在喷嚏即将出口的瞬间，一个非常好听的声音传入了莫扎特的耳朵。

“请进，莫扎特先生。”

“啊！您好！”

急急忙忙的入座，听着对方迷人的嗓音配合着迷人的外表，莫扎特有点略微不知所措的述说着自己的病情。

萨列里在莫扎特入门的瞬间，首先看到的是对方像是闪烁着星光的深紫色外衣，然后再是好看的金色碎发，接着就是那些，或许是个人爱好的在脸上化着略带俏皮气息的妆容，最后才注意到对方那带着星星暗纹的紧身裤。几乎是看到紧身裤的那一刹那，萨列里内心不由自主的叹了口气，结果在对方开口述说病情的时候，那些如同雀鸟般的嗓音，让萨列里内心有了些许波澜。

“所以，您的病情就是勃起无能吗？其他都很正常？小便的时候也没有疼痛对吧？”

“是的是的是的，只有做爱的时候不行。”

“行了，我明白了。那么，请您脱掉您的裤子，然后跪趴到这边的床上，让我进行一下触诊。”

“哦哦，好的。”

听到脱裤子和触诊二词的莫扎特，在背过去没有面对萨列里的瞬间红了脸颊，然后慢吞吞的将紧身裤缓缓脱下，有一点点不情愿似的裸着下半身，爬到一旁的白色诊床上，期间整个人不敢看向主治医生。萨列里看着莫扎特的一举一动，有点好笑的摸了摸自己下巴，在等待对方准备完全的时刻，自己也戴好了白色医用橡胶手套，在手指上挤上大量的润滑剂后，走到了正撅着屁股等着自己的莫扎特身后。

“放松自己，接下来有可能不太好受。”

“嗯，我没事的，萨列里医师。”

莫扎特闭着眼睛努力催眠着自己，对方是在给自己治疗而不是做那些杂七杂八的事情，然而就在萨列里用食指温柔的拓开因紧张而紧闭的约括肌，将不怎么冰凉的润滑剂涂抹在肛口，然后加入第二根手指，稍微扩张了一下后，两指指尖同时摁向了最终目标，那个隐藏在体内的前列腺处。几乎是在手指摁到的同时，呻吟不受控制的从莫扎特的鼻腔内哼出，而那原本勃起困难的阴茎，在这个时候颤颤巍巍的硬了起来。

注意到这一切的萨列里，并没有帮助对方解决欲望的想法，只是一心一意的触诊着，确定对方前列腺的确健康的同时，也可以确定对方并没有病因上的勃起障碍后，原本想着就这样让他自己用手解决即可，可转念一想，身为病患的他一定不乐意在医生面前手淫，便用空着的左手抽了几张纸巾铺在莫扎特的身下。

在确定不会出现在意外的情况下，被莫扎特吞没的手指在对方体内快速地抽插着，指尖不停的按压着前列腺，便随着耳边的喘息和呻吟频率逐渐加快，熟知男性生理性变化的萨列里，将莫扎特逐渐逼上高潮的顶点，下一秒，跟着一声意味深长的呻吟声后，莫扎特将储藏已久的精液完全交代在了纸巾上。

看着莫扎特顺利的射精，并且观察到对方的精液颜色十分正常之后，便将手指抽了出来，轻松地将手套脱下丢进医学垃圾桶后，走回了自己的办公桌前，余光却注意着还在诊床上的微微抽搐喘息的莫扎特，在电脑上敲上了关于疾病的描述，最终结果便是心因性勃起障碍。

莫扎特在高潮余温过后，快速的套上自己的裤子，然后一副爽到的摸样坐到萨列里办工作的另一边，单手撑住自己的脑袋，带着一脸迷之微笑地看着面前的正办公的萨列里，趁着对方努力工作的样子，下意识的便撑起自己的上半身凑到对方面前，本想着对方不注意到自己的瞬间偷偷吻一下，结果下一秒，萨列里将手中的就诊本轻轻松松的挡在了莫扎特的面前。

“那么，接下来，您只要付清了就诊费，药费并且乖乖吃药便可治好您的疾病了，莫扎特先生。”

“好的，萨列里医师。”

—TBC—


	2. 第二次就诊

————————第二次就诊————————

第一次就诊结束后的一段时间内，莫扎特的私生活的确过得有滋有味的，虽然这个有滋有味的意思是指能正常的手淫。当然，莫扎特手淫的时候满脑子想的都是萨列里医师那一副禁欲的表情和那身十分合身的黑圣马可装。

莫扎特的脑子中幻想着自己要是能将对方压倒在床上，亲手一件一件的将对方的衣服剔除干净，那该是多么美好的画面。幻想着萨列里医师那偏白的肌肤在黑色床单上扭动着挣扎和那散开的黑发披散在身上的模样，让莫扎特激动不已，手撸动阴茎的速度逐渐加快。

伴随着手速的提升，莫扎特脑海中继续想象着萨列里的阴茎被握在自己手里折磨时的场景，幻想着对方会发出什么样的呻吟声。一想到萨列里有可能因此会露出难耐的表情时，强烈的射精快感直接刺穿了莫扎特的大脑皮层，顿时精液不受控制的从阴茎内射出，心满意足的莫扎特脑海中始终徘徊着刚才的幻想中的画面。

虽说有手淫对象是件好事，但是如果只能靠手淫来获得性快感那是多么令人伤心的事。身为万人迷的莫扎特自然不可能长时间沉迷在手淫的世界里，在几番确定自己没有问题之后，人际狂魔莫扎特重出江湖。在自己社交圈的谣言还没有消除之前，莫扎特首先的便是去酒吧晃悠，毕竟就凭着他天生的外貌和迷人的嗓音，怎么样都能钓上那些所谓的寂寞女人。

果不其然，几乎是在莫扎特进入酒吧坐到吧台前没多久，便有大胆的女性上来搭讪。都以床上运动为目的社交，自然只会简单的社交，象征性地询问着双方的爱好，几杯食用酒精下肚后，一男一女便前往某处进行不可描述的交易。

结果事实却是极其的残酷，莫扎特被女的推倒在床上，当对方隔着裤子坐骑到他的大腿根部处时，本该是特别精神的小弟弟，这个时候就像是蔫了的黄瓜，毫无生气得被包裹在裤子底下，不管是女方如何磨蹭着他的下体并用鲜红的双唇轻吻着他的脖子和胸膛，都无法让莫扎特的兄弟有一点点的起伏。

然而好不容易钓到帅哥的美女，怎么可能因此就放过莫扎特，完全不怕尴尬的脱掉自己的衣服。而莫扎特也不敢相信自己的兄弟这个时候又不乐意，便一心一意的等着女方的服务，顺着对方给自己口交的时候，看着对方那散落在自己腹部之上的黑色长发，脑海中顿时想起了某人。顿时，莫扎特的阴茎就像是充了电似的，在温暖的口腔中慢慢勃起，然而等美女露出自己的面容之后，那本该更加坚挺的兄弟忽然间又软了下去。

注意到了这个变化的美女，猛地将口中的阴茎吐了出来，盯着莫扎特那张好看的脸，瞧见脸上那思春似的傻笑，顿时火冒三丈，伸手就想要给莫扎特一个耳光。莫扎特几乎是在对方抬手的瞬间就警觉地往旁边一滚，美女的巴掌顿时落空，抬头看着对方咬着下嘴唇的模样，莫扎特猛地撑起自己身体，伸手整理了一下自己只能算得上有点凌乱的衣物，从口袋内摸出一叠钱甩到女人身上，便头也不回的走了。

莫扎特离开酒店后，掏出手机打开自拍模式，对着屏幕里显示出的画面，伸手擦拭着脖子上遗留下的吻痕，脑海中却想着一会儿给某医院打个电话，毕竟他的病貌似还没有治疗完毕呢，你看，刚才又勃起无能了。不对，应该说是正常了几十秒，然后又不正常了，这就说明，萨列里医师的治疗还没治本，需要进一步治疗什么的。抱着这样想法的莫扎特，在彻底擦干净那些夺人眼球的吻痕后，便兴冲冲的往医院打了个电话，顺顺利利的挂上了萨列里医师的专家门诊。

隔天，精装打扮自己的莫扎特，带着一脸灿烂的笑容前往了达蓬特家的医院，几乎是借着自己死党给的VIP身份，莫扎特顺利的成为了人气颇高的萨列里医师的今天第一位病人。想到这里，莫扎特整个人都不明所以地兴奋了起来。一副嬉皮笑脸的样子推开了对方诊室的大门，就像是几十年没见的老朋友那样，舍去了那些客套话的莫扎特，轻轻松松的喊出了萨列里的名字，即使不知道对方会不会因此介意。

“安东尼奥医生~早上好~”

刚进诊室的萨列里，看到电脑屏幕上显示的第一位就诊病人姓名时，第一时间皱了一下眉头，随后挑了一边的眉毛，而持着钢笔的手无意识的用着钢笔尾端敲击着桌面。便随着一声一声轻微的撞击声，萨列里有点头疼地舔了舔下唇。他依稀还记得自己上次所做的事，那些原本不该让医生完成的行为。照理说，一旦确定对方能因前列腺刺激而勃起来证明生理上没有障碍后，就让病人自己解决生理问题的，然而那一次，自己明显被对方的呻吟所诱惑的作出了一些违背医生道德的行为。

虽然在上次他还能装模作样的保持着医生的外壳，但是这次他就不确定是否还能完美的秉持医生道德。就在萨列里还在纠结这些的时候，当事人莫扎特却突然推开了紧闭的诊室大门，便随着对方用迷人的嗓音喊出萨列里的名字时，尚且沉浸在自己世界里的萨列里猛地抬头望向了站在门口正笑得一脸灿烂的莫扎特，不由自主地用手挡了一下自己的嘴。在确定对方不会察觉的可能下，萨列里微微叹了口气，随后马上戴上了医生的面具。

“莫扎特先生，您那么快就吃完那些药物了吗？”

“当然没有，但是，安东尼奥医生，您给的药好奇怪的。我自己手淫的时候，就能正常的勃起并射精，但是一旦和女人做，就不行了。是不是你给的药，有什么对女性不能勃起的效果？”

“没有，您想多了。我给的都是正常的药物，并没有你说的那些对女性不能勃起的效果。”

“这样啊，那...安东尼奥医生，这次，您还需要帮我，那啥吗？”

“既然您都说手淫勃起没有障碍，那么就不需要上次那样的触诊了。”

“可是，我对女性不能勃起耶，说明还是有问题的不是吗？还是需要的吧？”

早就打定主意的莫扎特，在刚才进入房间的瞬间就锁上了诊室的大门。现在的他正带着一脸人畜无害的表情凑近着萨列里，伸手轻握住对方的手微微用力将其扯到自己的面前，就着这样的姿势，莫扎特下意识地凑过去想要亲吻对方好看的双唇，下一秒就被萨列里一掌捂住了双唇与下巴。

“请注意你的行为，莫扎特先生。您这样，我可以叫保安的。”

“我可是VIP啊，亲爱的萨列里医生。”

从来没有被人拒绝过的莫扎特，在被萨列里拒绝亲吻的瞬间，内心受到暴击的同时，眯起了自己好看的双眼，脑海中闪现着不久前的事情。然后整个人站起，一步一步的靠近萨列里，看着对方一脸吃惊的样子，莫扎特伸手拉动了对方的椅子，将对方拉离办公桌后便一屁股坐到了对方的大腿上。随后一把扯过对方正紧握着钢笔的右手，轻松地将那支钢笔抽出，就着这样的姿势，莫扎特硬扯着萨列里的手往自己的双腿中间放去，而脑袋则靠在对方的肩膀之上，同时说着让萨列里更为吃惊的话语。

“萨列里医生，哦不，我亲爱的安东尼奥，我就知道，您一定是爱上我了....”

“你...怎么会...”

“嘿嘿，我可是感情专家啊，安东尼奥...”

就着萨列里那深藏的心思被戳穿后发呆的空隙，莫扎特终算是成功的从对方的双唇上偷得一个轻吻。

—TBC—


End file.
